Gaia: Rebirth of the World
by GreenDragonZX
Summary: Everybody thought the world would end in a war and they where right. What they didn't expect was the planet itself to fight back. Now humans hide underground trying to survive in the wasteland that is left of their planet. Everyday is a fight for survival and nobody is sure what to do. That is until one day a girl finds a mysterious creature in a lab and her world changes forever.
1. Beauty and The Beast

…_.I can hear voices…what are they saying?_ A strange creature floated inside a tube field with a green liquid, its eyes closed in an artificial sleep. It opened its eyes a bit to see people in white lab coats running around. There seemed to be loud, blaring sounds and red flashing lights. The creature watched as a scientist typed away on a computer in front of him. He pushed a big red button and the creature felt sleep over taking him again. The last thing he saw was a big furry animal thing break through a door before it started to attack the scientist. Then everything went black once more.

A young girl with snow white hair and bright blue eyes sat on the back of a truck watching for enemies as her group made its way through a destroyed city. The hot sun beat down on them and she was glad for her attire. She wore a blue almost skin tight top that ended below her modest breast, a blue skirt that came down to the top of her thighs, a blue tie and a white cloak that blew in the wind behind her. She had her white hair in twin tails to keep it out of her face but with the wind blowing so hard that didn't really help much.

She pulled out her sword as the truck slowed down and looked to the lab that they where stopping in front of. She hoped this place was a lot more promising then the last one. After the end of the world, it was hard to find anything useful, but these labs had proved useful. Well all except the last one, it just had one angry Eradicator inside of it. She and the troops moved toward the door and held their guns at the ready. One of the soldiers pried the door open and they stood still waiting for a moment. When nothing came out they headed inside and split up into teams to search for useful items.

The girls team where the farthest inside the lab and she was starting to get worried. It was obvious they weren't alone in here now, one of the soldiers had been killed already and now they were being hunted. They went through yet another door and they locked the door behind them as they panicked. The Eradicator was outside and it was pounding on the door, leaving dents in it. The girl gulped and backed up against a large tube. Would this be her final moments? If so she would go out fighting! She pushed up off of the tube hitting a button on the control panel below. She and the soldiers turned around as the machine came to life and the metal shield around the tube opened up and filled the dark room with a green light. Inside was a white creature. It had long red hair that went all the way down its back and a long, dangerous looking tail that had a sharp red bladed end. "What is it?" One soldier asked as he let his guard down to look at the strange creature. They all jumped as the Eradicator roared and put a hole in the door, almost breaking through. They started to shoot at the creature as it made the hole bigger so it could squeeze inside. The girl on the other hand looked up at the creature and placed her hand on the tube. Why did it look so familiar to her? "Fingerprint scans complete. Awakening test subject J8-K3" Said a computer voice. The girl jumped back as the tube started to open and the green liquid rushed out and onto the floor. The strange creature lay unmoving on the platform for a minute until one of the soldiers screamed.

The strange creature could hear noises again. This time there weren't so many. Just two distinct ones. This time it felt a lot more awake to. Suddenly the liquid holding it started to disappear and it slumped down onto the platform. It opened its eyes slowly, being able to see in the darkness almost perfectly. It turned its head to a look into the eyes of a girl; it's deep yellow ones peering into her blue ones. The moment was broken though as one of the soldiers yelled as the Eradicator broke through. The strange creature jumped to action, landing and pinning the Eradicator to the ground. The soldiers could only stare in disbelief but the girl thought quickly. "Move!" She ordered. They nodded and pushed the broken door apart and run quickly. The Eradicator growled and kicked the strange creature off of it and ran after them. The strange creature stood up on its two legs shakily before it gave chase.

The girl and the other two soldiers bust from the lab where the party was waiting for them happily. There smiles quickly disappeared as they heard the roar of an Eradicator though. They drew the guns at the ready and waited for the beast. It burst through the door of the lab, with the white creature on its back. "Wait! Don't shoot!" The girl ordered as she watched the strange creature wrestle with the monster. The strange creature growled and kept striking the Eradicator with its tale making the monster howl in pain. It slowly started thrash less and less until finally it just collapsed. The strange creature stood up slowly and jumped off its back and on the ground and looked to the small team of people. They pointed their guns at it and the small girl stepped in front of them. "Lower your weapons." She ordered. "But, look at it! We don't even know what it is!" One of the soldiers pointed out. The girl ignored him and approached the creature slowly. He tilted his head and did the same. They then stood in front of each other the girl only coming up to the creature's chest. "Hello, I am Kai. I am in charge here." She started out, not even sure if the creature could understand her. "Why did you help us back there?" She asked. The creature shrugged. "You were in trouble. Plus I don't like those things." He said looking back at the dead monster. She grinned happily. "I like you, what's your name?" She asked. The creature once again shrugged. "I do not know. The first thing in my memory is waking up to you." Kai nodded. She was confused about all of this just like he was. "Well how about we give you a name first?" She asked before she started to think. "How about Jake?" She asked remembering the code name the machine had said. He nodded. "That would be acceptable." He said smiling for the first time. "Hey, get our friend here some pants. We can't have him walking around nude when we bring him home. The soldiers were shocked and Kai frowned. "Don't sit there gawking, do as I ordered." She said annoyed. The soldiers nodded and started to move. One got Jake some pants which he put on. He then followed Kai and got into the back of a truck with her. The soldiers were quite nervous and stared at Jake but he wasn't paying attention to them. He was looking around taking in everything. Everything was new to him and he was quite curious about all of it. Soon the caravan got moving heading towards the base. Jake looked around the barren wasteland and frowned. He didn't know why but it didn't feel right. "Ugly isn't it?" Kai asked him. He looked towards her and nodded. "It doesn't feel right." He said sadly. She nodded in agreement. "It's the fault of us humans. We ruined this world." She said frowning. "I will tell you about it later. Right now we need to deal with command." She said as they drove into a cave. The head lights on the cars lit it up the way so they weren't driving blind and Jake guessed humans couldn't see in the dark like he could. They soon came to a dead end but that was just an illusion. The wall slowly slid down to reveal a huge cavern with huts and people everywhere, even among the walls. People were silent as they watched the caravan come inside, they all staring at Jake is fear. Kai jumped off the truck and led Jake to a large hut in the middle of the cavern. "I am home father, and I have brought a present." Kai said happily.


	2. A test!

General Frost sat in his room sharpening his sword when word that his daughter returned reached him. He sighed with relief and smiled happily. He hated sending his daughter out on the front lines but she insisted upon it. She didn't want to sit around and do nothing while everybody else was helping in some way. "I am home father, and I have brought a present." General Frost smiled and turned around to face his daughter. "What could this prese…" He trailed off as he saw a strange creature beside his daughter. "Honey! Step away from that thing!" He said grabbing his sword and getting ready to strike the strange creature. Jake held up his hands and stepped back. Why was everybody so ready to kill him? Was he that scary looking?!

Kai quickly intervened, stepping in between Jake and her father. "Father stop! This is the present I brought you." She said happily. Her father looked at her in disbelief. "You brought this monster here?" He asked in surprise. Kai frowned. "He's not a monster! He saved my life, not to mention the whole entire caravan. An eradicator would have gotten us all if he hadn't of saved us." Her father was surprised. He then glared at the strange creature. "Is this true? You where able to kill an Eradicator by yourself?" Jake nodded slowly. "If that's what you call those big hairy things then yes." He said still a little nervous since her father had not yet lowered his weapon. "See father, he might be just what we need. We might be able to go back to the surface with him at our side!" She said hopefully.

General Frost sheathed his weapon and glared at the strange creature. "Do not get your hopes up Kai. We do not know if we can trust this thing yet." Kai frowned at her father. "He's not a thing, his name is Jake." She said in his defense. Her father frowned. She seemed attached to this thing already, she had even named it. "Fine then, we shall have a test for Jake here. If he passes then he can stay, if he fails, he will be killed. He knows the location of our base so it will be too dangerous to let him go." He farther said as he turned away. "Go now, I will summon you when the test is ready." He said heading into the back of his cabin. He would have to think carefully about this, this creature was even more dangerous than an Eradicator and if they didn't handle this right it might put all of them at risk.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him! He's such a pigheaded fool!" Kai said annoyed as she led Jake to her cabin. "We might finally have a way to fight back but all he cares about is how you look." She said angrily. Jake smiled some at this. He quite liked Kai. She was the only one who treated him at least a little bit normal. "Ugh!" She said pulling open her door and flopping onto her bed. Jake chuckled some and followed her in. He looked around the room a bit wondering what everything was. Kai sat up and watched him, smiling a bit. "This is a bed." She said waving him over. "Here, sit." She patted a spot on the bed next to her and he nodded. He sat down on the soft matters and smiled. "This is nice." He said happily. Kai nodded. "That over there is a drawer; you put clothes and stuff in it. Over there is the kitchen, that's where you make food. That door leads the closet, another place you put clothes and that one leads to the bathroom, where you go to wash up and other things." She said getting up off of the bed. She pulled her cloak off and placed it on a hanger in her closest. "Anyway why don't we get you cleaned up Your probably all sweaty and stuff from fighting that Eradicator." She said walking into the bathroom and turning on the water.<p>

"I have been meaning to ask you that. Would you mind explaining what is going on?" He asked. Kai was surprised at first but then she did remember that he had been in that tube for who knows how long. "Well the earth was once a beautiful planet, well more so then it is now. There were trees and rivers and the sky was a wonderful blue. That all changed one day. Nobody is sure what the last straw was but all of a sudden the whole earth shook and monsters started to emerge from the ground and trees seemed to come to life. They killed everybody they could get their hands on. I was too little to remember this but my mom died during this time." She said sadly. "Then the earth seemed to die or something." She said with a shrug. She hadn't thought about her mom in a long time. Jake frowned as he sensed the negative vibe from her. He instinctively rapped his tail around her and drew her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Kai was surprised but didn't fight it; in fact she snuggled into his chest. This was strangely comforting. Had they met somewhere before? She would remember him for sure.

"A-anyway." She said pushing off of him. "We live underground now. We scout for food whenever we can. We have a few labs where we can grow things but we can't grow it fast enough to be able to feed a bunch of people. I mean for right now with the number of people we have we are fine, but when they start having children or more survivors come we won't be able to feed them all. Which is why I want us to venture up to the surface. We can regain land and start farming and stuff." She said happily. Jake nodded, taking everything in. She seemed to have high hopes for the future. "I will help you in any way I can." He said smiling at her. She then smiled happily at him. "Thank you so much! I promise I will help you pass my dad's test." She said determined.

She then noticed she had kept the water running this whole time. "Uh oh, we better go take a shower before the water runs out." She said as she started to strip. She pulled off her top, revealing her modest but perky boos and pink nipples. Next came her blue skirt followed by her equally blue panties. It wasn't that she wasn't a very modest girl, she just trusted Jake that much already. "Come on don't sit there gawking all day." She said her cheeks red. She had to admit though that she was happy her nude form had drawn his attention. She thought her body was too childish sometimes with how short and small her boobs were.

Jake's eyes raked across Kai's nude form. She was beautiful. It stirred something inside of him but he snapped out of it as she called to him. He nodded and pulled off his pants, following her into the shower. She showed him how to use soap and shampoo and make sure he didn't get it in his eyes. They got out and she showed him how to dry off. She put on a green set of her clothes this time and he pulled his pants back on. Kai set to work making dinner when there was a knock at the door. She answered it and a soldier handed her a note. She closed the door and opened it. "My father has scheduled your test for tomorrow and it will take place in front of the whole camp." She said surprised. Jake nodded. "Whatever it is I will try my best. I will help you achieve your dream." He said happily. Kai smiled and nodded. "Now I am getting pumped up to! Let's eat breakfast and hit the hay. You will need to be in tip top shape for my dad's trial." She said rushing back into the kitchen. Jake smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table. He was a bit worried about the test but it he had no way to prepare for it. He would just have to trust in Kai and his instincts and hope for the best.


End file.
